copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
DUSK
''DUSK ''is the third studio album by American singer-songwriter Tinashe. It was released through Pink Friday Entertainment on March 9, 2018. The album features guest appearances from Big Sean, A$AP Rocky and Kelela. The album also features production from Metro Boomin, London on Da Track, Murda Beatz, Illangelo, Mike Will Made It, Dpat and more. The album was widely acclaimed by music critics, most of whom praised the album's "beautiful" production and Tinashe's unique lyrical and melodic techniques throughout the album. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, selling 255,333 pure sales in the debut week. The album has been supported by three singles: "Touch Pass", "Sacrifices" featuring Big Sean and "Ghetto Boy". All three singles have peaked within the top five of the Billboard Hot 100 and 'Sacrifices' even reached #1, becoming Tinashe's third number one single and Big Sean's second. Commercial performance In the United States, DUSK ''debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, selling 255,333 pure sales in the first week. In June, the album was officially certified double platinum by the RIAA, becoming Tinashe's second multi-platinum album after ''Creation. As of June 2018, the album has sold over 700,000 pure copies in the United States. In Europe, DUSK ''debuted at number one in the United Kingdom, France and Germany. In each respective country, the album sold 62,343 copies, 38,444 copies and 45,243 copies in the first week. The album has been certified platinum in the United Kingdom and France and gold in Germany. As of June 2018, the album has sold over 180,000 pure copies in the United Kingdom. In Canada, ''DUSK ''debuted at number one on the Canadian Albums Chart with 35,444 first week sales. As of June 2018, the album has sold over 100,000 pure copies in Canada and has been certified Platinum by Music Canada. In Australia, ''DUSK ''debuted at number one on the Australian Albums Chart with 13,333 pure sales sold in the first week. As of June 2018, the album has been certified platinum by the ARIA and has sold over 30,000 pure copies in the country. In Brazil, the album debuted at number one with 41,222 copies and was certified double platinum in June 2018. Critical reception ''DUSK ''was widely acclaimed by music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 from mainstream music critics, the album received a score of 82. It is currently the highest scored album of Tinashe's career. PopJustice described the production on the album as "gorgeous" and commended Tinashe on her ability to speak on regular subjects within pop music with a "new spin". They also described the album as a "stunner, plain and simple". Billboard claimed that each track on the album was "well made, well put together, and memorable in it’s own way" and compared Tinashe to legendary pop star Madonna, as she managed to catch onto a trend before it became a trend, although they claimed the lyrical quality of the album was sub-par. Rolling Stone did a track-by-track review of the album, giving 'Lucid Dreaming', 'Crimes' and 'Ghetto Boy' all 10/10. On the album as a whole, the writer praised DUSK on its "impressive lyrics, amazing vocals, and fresh production". Track listing 'Target Deluxe Edition + International C.D. Deluxe Edition' Charts and certifications '''Weekly charts' Certifications ^ Based on certification alone